Little Red Riding Hood
by Looseefur
Summary: Elizabeta has had enough of her life in the village of Hartlip after being told she has to marry Röderich, she goes into the woods to clear her head and never returns home.


In a fair village of Hartlip far out in the Kentish countryside, the people were happy, a wedding was due to take place the following week, and only one person was solemn, a young woman, she approached the city gates, she now had to pick some Primrose for her mother. She wanted to get out into the fresh air, to clear her head. She'd been sold by her family for a good few pounds well her worth according to her father. She was one of the most beautiful women around, with her long silky brown hair and grass green eyes, not only that but she was fit and healthy, her skin clear and unblemished, her figure full. Her suitor on the other hand was one of the wealthiest in their village, Röderich Edelstein was his name, and while he was a handsome and kind man he just wasn't the one for her. Elizabeta wasn't allowed to turn him down no matter how much she wanted to, it was her duty as a daughter and a woman to marry who her family chose for her.

A friend had crafted her a red cloak for her as a wedding present, Elizabeta had received it early, her friend Lilly had hoped it would cheer her up a little. The rose red cloak was beautiful and she loved it, but no amount of presents would make her happy for her wedding day, in her mind she just felt like her family were selling her to the highest bidder. When she approached the tall wooden gates she put on a smile for the guards, they didn't' need to know of her discontent. The tall men greeted her with smiles and asked her why she wanted to go out, it was simply procedure that they ask. Elizabeta lifted her empty basket and shook it gently, causing the wicker to rustle "I am going to collect some Evening Primrose" The tall blonde guard with blue eyes and a stubborn lock of hair at the front commented with a cheeky grin and a raised eyebrow, "For the wedding night?" Ohhh that stung but the young woman hid her discomfort with a slightly brighter smile and a light laugh "No no not for me, my mother likes the flowers" "Well don't forget to save a few for yourself" The blonde guard winked to her. The other guard with who looked frighteningly like him was silent as they both stepped aside to let her pass.

Now she was outside, should she run away? Or return and marry Röderich? She might just grow to love him but she didn't want him. Elizabeta walked out into the forest she just wanted to be away from the village even if it was for an hour. As she was walking she thought perhaps she might be lucky for the decision to be taken out of her hands, but then did she really feel that bad that she wanted to die? No she didn't want to die, she wanted to be free. Elizabeta wanted to make her own choices in life, not do what her family told her to do, she didn't want to be controlled. The gentle breeze of the evening was cool and it caused her red cloak to flutter in the wind, like the great wings of a beautiful red kite, but the comparison made her ache more for her freedom, red kites could fly where ever they wanted, the great majestic birds of prey called the whole sky their home, where as she just a young woman only could call the village she hailed from home.

Life just wasn't fair, human society was so ridged and dour, she wanted to leave that. She was unlucky to be born a person, and not only that she was a woman, women had no say in their society, all their lives were was marry a man who your family chose for you and then have his children. Was it a crime that she wanted more from life? She slipped off her boots and placed them in her basket, Elizabeta wanted to feel the earth, the cool grass tickled at her feet and she decided to leave her basket altogether, she hung it on the branch of a tree and continued to walk the forest in the early shrouds of dusk. Her bare feet grazed over the blades of grass they tickled the soles of her feet and she thought about how much she longed to have had a different life. If she were a deer she could run up and down the country, she could outrun all her problems, free from responsibilities that bound her in this life. If she were a bird she could reach were no person had ever got to before, the sky would be and endless expanse for her to roam uncaged.

Her body ached in longing for this she wanted a new life, passing another tree she grazed her hands over it, feeling the ancient bark under her fingertips. Elizabeta hung her head and sighed, caught up in her longing reverie. The rustlings of leaves and foliage could be heard the sounds being her company for the evening, but the snap of a twig proved she was not alone in the forest. She looked up, imagining that someone had come to find her in the forest, it was getting dark after all, the sun bled deep red into the sky as it sunk below the horizon and the air became cooler. Yet there was no one there, surely a friend would have made himself known to her now, but then she saw the large and fit body of a grey wolf emerge from a tree. Elizabeta jumped a little but she stood her ground as the beast neared her and she could hear the it's pack as they emerged from the trees, they were quiet but the sounds of their paws on the grass was unmistakeable. They circled her and she wondered if she might die now, in fact it was a certainty in her mind, but even then she didn't want to die she wanted to be free, there was a difference. They wouldn't have her easily, she might be a woman but she was spirited and a good fighter, granted she hadn't ever grappled with wolves but she could fight none the less. She untucked a hidden knife from her sleeve and held it tightly, her bright green eyes daring any of them to try and take her.

They just looked at her some with their heads cocked to the side, others were stoic and some decided to play along, looking like they would attack but not actually going for her. Everywhere Elizabeta looked she could see a wolf staring straight back at her but then a fit looking wolf with golden fur and black markings on the tips of it's ears, his snout, paws and even his eyebrows bounded forwards. She pulled her knife back ready to thrust it forwards should the lean creature leap at her, but he stopped short of her and remained out of arms reach. The sleek beast circled Elizabeta and she swallowed, this animal would probably kill her slowly, but he didn't look like he was interested in killing and eating her, the golden wolf's face had no snarl it's jaws didn't snap at her in anticipation. He was placid like he was just examining her, the wolf stopped in front of her again and then, his form changed and his fur receded as did his tail, the creature stood back on two legs and he soon took on a fully human appearance. The blonde fur became smart clothing, a dark red waist coat, a crisp white shirt and smart black trousers, then his face began to flatten and lose it's hair. Soon she was faced with a handsome man, his features were pointed and sharp, his eyes were so much like her's, their shape was different but the eyes themselves were just like her own, mossy, green and bright. His hair was thick and messy also a wonderful shade of golden blonde. His eyebrows were thick and dark no wonder he had black markings.

Elizabeta was stunned at this transformation, and wondered if all the wolves around her were like this man, it made her think of the old stories of werewolves, horrid creatures that killed everyone they came across, not to mention the monsters were said to be hideous deformed have human half wolf beings. However if this pack really were the legendary werewolves then she might have laughed at all the inaccuracies of the tales told in the village. It was now completely dark and night time had set in, and the eyes of the wolves glowed in the dark. So overcome but this strange man in front of her she lowered her knife and asked him "Who are you?" Always a good place to start when confused. The man smiled at her and bowed his head "Arthur Kirkland" Even from hearing his name Elizabeta could hear his posh and upper class accent, this man must have been from the city, perhaps a noble from Canterbury, it gave rise to more questions, though she was still alert and wary of the wolves. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't really gone into detail about who he was, but before she could press for something a bit more than just his name he continued "What is your name love?" She looked back at him now he had addressed her "Elizabeta Héderváry" Arthur held out his hand for her to shake, at first she was hesitant but then took his hand. He held her's firmly and smiled "It is nice to make your acquaintance"

Elizabeta was taken aback by how civilised this man was, if he even was a man, he had two faces, one was a wolf and one was a human, now she suddenly longed to be like him, he didn't have to be a human if he didn't want to be. He could run free in the forest and do what ever he wanted. Arthur could sense her longing, that was why he and his pack had come to her. They were spirits of beasts but the spirits of men combined, civilised but wild, they made their own rules and were free to live as they wished. The mysterious man smiled at her "I can take you away, if you'll let me." His lean body looked so strong and Elizabeta noticed this as he approached her, completely unafraid of the knife still in her hand, although it was lowered to her side she could still do him damage if she wished.

She remained intrigued by his accent the fact that it was upper class, Arthur himself was just as suspected a nobleman from Canterbury, his destiny decided long before his birth. Until one night when he'd had enough and walked out in the forest to clear his head, the wolves, the spirits of nature where waiting for him just as he had waited for her. They were people in their most natural and unbridled forms. In nature class didn't exist, social standing, wealth all of it meant nothing, they were all the same. Even though Arthur had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth it was the same as having chains made of gold binding him, for all the wealth and standing he'd had he wanted his freedom more. Just like Elizabeta did now, after all her marriage to Röderich would give her money and a comfortable life, but she wanted to be free.

Arthur was now in front of her his chest just inches from her's and he smiled kindly at her. Though Elizabeta raised her head and asked "How will you take me away from my marriage?" He slowly reached up and pulled down the hood of her red cloak, letting the wind flow through her long golden brown hair and simply stated "You can join us, and be free" "But how could I join you I'm not a wolf" Arthur held her in his arms, this may have been forward but he could see her despairing in her tone and sad eyes. How dare she be sold off my her family, it was a disgusting betrayal of her kin. But Arthur didn't let this show, "You are inside love, you just need to let it out." Elizabeta wasn't sure but she actually didn't care, all she knew was that she didn't want to go back to her old life, she allowed herself to nestle into the stranger's arms, not sure why she did this but then he seemed understand her and was nice enough. However perhaps it was the offer of being free and being like him that made her perceive him as a kind person, really she was placing her trust in a stranger. Though if he tried anything she still had her knife clenched in her hand.

"Trust me love." Arthur pet her hair gently and tilted her chin up, with a gentle smile down at her, he kissed her rosy lips gently, it may have been forward of him but it didn't really matter as Elizabeta let him to this, it was only a soft peck nothing too outlandish of him. Just something to distract her. He carefully touched the hand holding the knife and as he stroked her hair moving it all to one side, then he held her a little closer. Just as intended she was caught off guard by such an action she thought he might have just gone in for the kill if he wished her harm. The blonde man looked like he was going to hug her, but this time it was a little different as he lowered his head to her shoulder on the side of of her neck that was clear of her long hair. "This won't hurt Elizabeta." He mumbled as he put his face to her neck, she became alarmed but there was nothing she could do as she felt his teeth prick at her throat. She tried to raise her knife to him thinking he had tricked her, but he held her hand by her side, the wolves of the pack just watched contentedly as their leader bit the woman, his teeth tearing into the delicate flesh of her neck.

Elizabeta was worried and scared but it felt oddly right that Arthur was doing this to her, she could feel something in her chest rise up and swell with happiness. It wasn't lust, fear or anything she would expect to come from his bite on her neck. This strange feeling lad her succumb to him whether she liked it or not, but she very quickly decided she liked this feeling and in her head she wondered if this is what he meant by letting the animal part of her out. Arthur withdrew his mouth and put his forehead to her's "You're free now love." Elizabeta felt alive now she touched her hand to the bite as it oozed a little blood that ran down her neck and soaking into her red cloak. She looked at her hands and could see silken brown fur begin to sprout from her hands and arms. An ordinary person would have been alarmed but she was overjoyed, in fact she couldn't feel happier as she felt her body change shape and as she looked at Arthur he smiled and changed back into his sleek wolf form. The wolves of the pack howled, welcoming their new member as they watched her change, the woman's cloak and green dress disappearing and being replaced by long and thick fur. She was soon on all fours just like Arthur was, and and looking over at him, and just like him she was now a spirit of the forest.

Freedom was now her's and she yipped happily trotting over to the larger golden wolf both of their tails wagging, Arthur tossed his head motioning for her to follow him and for the pack to melt into the tree line with him. He walked shoulder to shoulder with Elizabeta, their coats brushing and the pack followed. They melted into the night and finally Elizabeta was happy, she would never have to be forced into anything again, she had a new family now, one that would appreciate her and not try to sell her off, and for Arthur's gift of freedom she was eternally grateful to him.

The villagers never found her, Röderich was in despair that she had disappeared, even though she didn't return his affections, he did care about her. No trace of Elizabeta was ever found apart from her basket and boots near the edge of the woods, leaving the villagers of Hartlip to wonder, what had happened to her, had she ran away? Perhaps been murdered? Maybe kidnapped? They didn't know and it was always a mystery to them. For Elizabeta would never return to them, she was a spirit of nature now and felt she had no place in that world anymore.

Elizabeta couldn't be happier, in the pack she'd been with them a number of years and now pups were playing around them the adult wolves, They some had brown coats and some had golden ones a few of them with black markings, Elizabeta lay in the clearing curled up with Arthur, he groomed her fur tenderly while keeping a watchful mossy eye on the puppies as they engaged in play fighting the other wolves watched fondly some of the younger ones also playing with them too. They were all one family of wolves, humans but also spirits of the forest and they were forever free.


End file.
